Jayfeather
Jayfeather is a slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. He is blind in his right eye, which is cloudier than his left. He is a cat who was altered at the Laboratory. He has the DNA of a bluejay. He is a former member of a prophecy: There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws, and also it's partner: After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. He can walk in other cats' dreams and enter their memories. History Jaykit is born to Leafpool and Crowfeather in Ancient ThunderClan with two siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. Due to Leafpool being a medicine cat, he and his siblings are adopted by Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, who thought that they were his kits. Due to Squirrelflight not having any milk for them, he and his siblings are fed by Daisy and Ferncloud. He and his siblings later sneak out of camp to search for fox cubs that they heard from Brambleclaw. They find them, but they are larger than they thought, so they rush back to camp. He is made and aprpentice. His mentor becomes Brightheart, with assistence from Longtail. He later becomes the medicine cat apprentice. He discovers a strangely marked stick, which becomes his messaging stick to Rock, a very very ancient cat. He, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw venture into a series of tunnels to rescue three WindClan kits who had ventured in. He goes to the Tribe of Rushing Water to assist them in their rogue troubles, along with Lionpaw, Crowfeather, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night. In a dream, he becomes one of the new sharpclaws of the Ancients, Jay's Wing. He realizes that these cats become the Tribe of Rushing Water. During a greencough epidemic in the Clan, he is sent a message from Brightspirit, who tells him to "seek for the wind" to find catmint. He realizes that there is catmint in WindClan. He recieves his full name, Jayfeather. He discovers that his parents are not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, but are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He discovers that Dovekit, Whitewing's kit, is the third prophecy member, not Hollyleaf. He later takes on an apprentice, Lichenpaw. He helps heal cats after the huge battle with the Dark Forest, often helping Ivypool. He gives Lichenpaw her full name: Lichenpad. He later dies due to a badger snapping his neck while he was looking for herbs. He is discovered by Hime, a scientist as the Laboratory, with a bluejay above him. He is injected with the DNA of the bluejay, and is revived. Due to the bluejay, he also gains wings, his fur turns a blue-lavender-gray color, and he gains sight in one eye. When Janie was about to give Sun, another cat there, dog DNA, he attacks Janie. Personality Jayfeather is rather gruff, arrogant, and short-tempered. He does care about others, though. Family Mother: :Leafpool - Deceaced, residence unknown Father: :Crowfeather - Deceaced, Dark Forest member Brother: :Lionblaze - Living Sister: :Hollyleaf - Deceaced, Dark Forest member Half-Brother: :Breezepelt - Deceaced, StarClan member Grandfather: :Firestar - Deceaced, StarClan member Grandmothers: :Sandstorm - Deceaced, residence unknown :Ashstar - Deceaced, residence unknown Great Grandfathers: :Redtail - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake - Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :Brindleface - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :Wind - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Gorsestar - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Eaglekit - Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits - Status unknown Aunt: :Squirrelflight - Deceaced, residence unknown Great Aunt: :Princess - Status unknown Half-Great Aunts: :Ferncloud - Deceaced, residence unknown :Ruby - Status unknown Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur - Deceased, Dark Hollow member :Two Unnamed Kits - Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Scourge Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks - Status unknown Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits - Status Unknown :Dustpelt - Deceaced, residence unknown :Ravenpaw - Status unknown Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail - Deceaced, residence unknown :Four unnamed kits - Status Unknown :Nightkit - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar - Deceased, Dark Hollow and Distortion World member :Brambleclaw - Deceaced, Dark Hollow resident :Tawnypelt - Deceaced, residence unknown :Hawkfrost - Deceased, Verfied Place of No Stars member :Mothwing - Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Tadpole - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Darkstripe - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail - Deceaced, residence unknown :Sootfur - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe - Deceaced, residence unknown :Whitewing - Deceaced, residence unknown :Flametail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerheart - Deceaced, StarClan member :Dawnpelt - Deceaced, residence unknown :Stormfur - Deceaced, StarClan member :Feathertail - Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight - Deceaced, residence unknown :Blossomfall - Deceaced, residence unknown :Bumblestripe - Deceaced, residence unknown :Dovewing - Deceaced, member of StarClan :Ivypool - Deceaced, member of StarClan :Molepelt - Deceaced, residence unknown :Cherrynose - Deceaced, residence unknown Trivia * He had a crush on Willowshine Character Pixels Images ~ Real life image ~ A bluejay, the animal he is fused with; he has the wings of the jay, and his fur has taken on the colors of it. Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Category:Cats of Ancient ThunderClan Category:Half-Clan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Altered Cats Category:Altered Cat Category:Tom Category:Laboratory Cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Cats of Ancient WindClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats